A Spirit's Return
by Kazad
Summary: A few months after the explosion and it ended with a mysterious twist. Awakened in a white room, Yoshino realized that she was still alive and Reaper changed his mind and decided to help her find the truth whether Ratatoskr is hiding something or not. In able to do that Yoshino mustn't let Shido and the others find out about this so she became a hostile enemy to Shido.(Revised)
1. New Intentions

The whole place was dark as the moonless night, Yoshino felt that her body regain its senses. It was weird though, the last thing she remembered is a huge explosion when she lessen the damage of the bomb. Yoshino twisted her head left and right to only find herself inside a white empty room. Her body refused to move at all, she wouldn't weird since she already died once. A rectangular door cracked in half as a man in a formal suit came in and walked towards her.

"So you already woke up"

"Where…..am I?"

"I brought you in right after Kurumi found you alive"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because of what you did, I thought it for a while and asked myself, Is Itsuka Shido really important to you that you would risk your life to save him?"

"Yes"

"I just can't understand at all"

Reaper released a small sigh as he heard the response from the Spirit herself. Forced herself to stand up but her body is too numb to do so. It's impossible for her to move at all in that kind of condition.

"Don't move too much, you haven't fully recovered"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Tell me, What's your real plan?"

Yoshino clenched hr fist as she frowned thinking on how to tell him what she really plans to do. She was confused ever since she saw that letter and after what happened, Yoshino begun to doubt Ratatoskr's intentions since she saw Ratatoskr in her past memory.

"I want to find the truth"

"What? Now you're having trust issues"

"I want to know who's lying and who's not"

"I see, So we thought the same thing"

Yoshino got rather confused on why he said that. Perhaps Reaper himself has a hard time trusting the humans around him. He's the type of person who never tells anything about himself thus giving him the profile of a silent, elusive and mysterious Spirit.

**ONE HOUR AGO**

Underneath the rubble, Kurumi found Yoshino buried underneath it after sensing a faint Spirit energy. She and Isaac were surprised to see this as well, they would never thought that there's a Spirit survived from an explosion of Spirit energy. Kurumi lift Yoshino right hand and placed her two fingers on the wrist of the Spirit to feel her pulse.

"Ara, It looks like this one is still alive"

"Let's bring it back to the company then"

"It's a mystery on how a Spirit survived that kind of explosion"

It took a while for them to bring back Yoshino inside DEM to get her wounds healed. Reaper stood outside with Kurumi while waiting for the results. Kurumi joyfully hum while he on the other hand never move or speak at all.

"So, what are you planning to do with her?"

"I want to have a short discussion about her intentions"

"Intentions?"

"A lost Spirit with no memory of her past and her origin, after she found out the truth she begun to question herself on who she really is"

"That reminds me of you"

"Exactly"

"I see, you want to talk to someone who is in the situation as you"

"If you need me, I'll be on my office"

Reaper never meant to talk about himself but he decided to opened up a bit. He walked away while hating himself for telling Kurumi a side of him no one has ever seen. Back there, he sounded like a Spirit with no memory of everything. Kurumi slightly giggled after he heard him sound like a recluse person. After a while, The bloody Spirit followed Reaper to his office and had a small talk.

"So you're planning on helping her find the truth?"

"No, More like a third party involved in a case"

"Then I'll be watching her then to see how things turns out"

"I suppose but don't let Ratatoskr find out about this and don't let them get in the way"

"Organizations with big secrets intrigues me"

Kurumi pressed her index finger on her chin as she looked at Reaper with such sly eyes and gave him a mysterious smile. Reaper stood up from his seat and went outside passed Kurumi who followed him again.

"I need to talk to her alone"

"Eeehhh?! You're no fun"

Kurumi faked her acting like a little kid whose not allowed to cut into people's conversations. She laughed a bit before waving her hand and leaving him for the rest of the hour.

**PRESENT**

It took a while for Yoshino to recover her strength to move. She opened and closed her hand to test its reflexes as she sat in a table and noticed Yoshinon in a different form. The white rabbit puppet turned into a white rabbit that resembles her Angel Zadkiel on the same size as an ordinary rabbit but only bigger.

[What are you planning now?]

"I have to find the truth, I want to clear this confusing memories"

[What if Ratatoskr is really hiding something?]

Yoshinon grinned as he show his sharp icicle like teeth with a deepened and curious tone. Yoshino reacted with a gasp and a frown on her face which Yoshinon responded with an ears down.

"Then I won't forgive them if they're lying"

[Just like those people from before]

"I have no choice"

[In the end, you ended up destroying the whole place along with everyone in it]

Yoshino clenched her fists tighter and bit her teeth as her expression darkened and her eyes dilated. She could never forget that time when she saw an organization captured a Spirit and killed it in the same spot. Yoshino followed them at their base and what happened next is another story yet to tell. Yoshinon got scared and backed away with his ears down when he saw Yoshino emit a deadly atmosphere.

[Erm…]

"Ah sorry Yoshinon, Did I scare you?"

"Not one bit, Hehehehe"

A few moments later and Reaper came in again to check on the Spirit's status and it seems she looks fine but he went inside anyway. Yoshinon opened his mouth in joy after he saw him walk closer. Yoshinon got down the table and stood straight as she looked up in the man in a black suit.

"You recovered fast"

"Yeah, Yoshinon heard what you were talking in your office"

[I have a habit of eaves dropping]

"So you already know, So what do you say? The decision is on you"

"If you also want the truth then I won't disagree"

"Well then it's settled, let's have another talk later"

[Where are you going Grim reaper?]

"Somewhere where I can think"

Reaper walked out again with a small sigh and a bored expression in his face. Yoshinon looked at Yoshino as she pat his head in his favorite spot. Yoshinon jumped on her because he wanted Yoshino to carry him outside which Yoshino had no choice.

[Nyahahahaha, I'm like a pet rabbit]

"Well you're a rabbit after all"

[Nee, I want to eat something]

"Yeah, yeah"

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

The Spirit went outside for lunch while carrying Yoshinon in her arms like a child holding it's pet rabbit except if that rabbit have sharp teeth and can freeze anything.


	2. Just Another Normal Day

Monday Morning in Raizen, just like any other students, not a single one is happy about going to school on Mondays juts like Shido. The blue haired young man curved his back while yawning as he goes to school. He wasn't able to take enough sleep last night because of his insomnia so he ended waking up like a zombie. Tohka dragged Shido's hand all the way to school while his eyes fight against his sleepiness.

"I'm very sleepy"

"Come on Shido, this is no time to be sleepy"

"but-"

"The class will start soon"

As the two reached inside the gate of Raizen high, Shido and Tohka just got in time before the bell starts. Three hours had passed and Shido still felt a bit sleepy until his friend Tonomachi hit his back really hard which made him very awake. It looks like he has wants to show something to Shido just by judging from his bright expression.

"Ooh Shido, Are you ready to see this?"

"See what?"

"A friend of my friend invited me to a theme park, luckily their tickets are discounted that day"

"So"

Tonomachi excitedly brought out his phone and showed a picture right into Shido's face with a "tada" added in it. Several pictures contained his picture in every place and some of them are pictures of beautiful girls caught in it.

"What the? It's just pictures of you and some random women"

"Not just that, that day I also found this"

After he took back his phone, Tonomachi hurriedly clicked his phone as it viewed the next pictures until he stopped in a certain one with an "Ahhh" in it.

"Here"

"What? It's just another-"

"What's wrong?"

Behind of a picture of a woman in a high school cosplay uniform, Shido suddenly spotted a child like figured looking at some stuffed toys. He recognized the features of a girl in a white sundress with a sunhat, an almost blue wavy hair and a white rabbit puppet being worn on the left hand. Shido thought himself that it might just another person so he decided to forget about it.

"Shido?"

"Ah? It's nothing"

"I thought you were mesmerized by the beauty of a cosplayer"

"I'm not that kind of guy"

Another few hours passed and luckily, the class ended quite early and a little advance in time makes one student happy. Shido was about to go home as well when Kurumi waved a signal to Shido to come on her direction. Shido let Tohka wait for a moment while he went somewhere empty for him and Kurumi to talk to.

"Why did you call me?"

"Shido-san, I noticed your expression a few hours ago when you're looking at a picture"

"It's actually nothing"

"Are you sure? You looked like you're hiding something"

"I only hide things that are not important enough to bother other people"

"Well if that's what you say"

"…"

"Shido-san, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If you have one wish to bring back people that have died, who will it be?"

Died, those words hit Shido right in the body. Perhaps, Kurumi is trying to tell something to Shido but refused to tell it directly. Shido remembered the sequence of events that occurred that day, especially when that bomb exploded along with The Spirit in it.

"I don't know, there are many people who had lost someone important to them"

"Heh~, so basically if you lost someone important, you would be devastated"

"Not just me but everyone else as well"

"What if I tell you that you can bring back that time you wish to change"

"I never thought about it"

"I see, I'll see you then"

Kurumi smiled after hearing Shido's reply and after that they ended their conversation and Kurumi left as she waved her goodbye and go home. Shido thought that Kurumi might be hiding or know something that he didn't. It would be difficult to predict a Spirit such as Kurumi, who knows what else she is hiding. Walking in an empty street, Kurumi noticed a trail of cold air following and surrounding her so she looked behind her to only find Yoshino following her.

"How long have you been following me?"

"It's not me that's following, It's Yoshinon"

"Ara, Is your pet rabbit curious about something?"

[Yeah I am, I heard you talking to Shido-kun and you're giving too much suspicion]

"I just want to test Shido-san on how long will it take for him to find out"

"Why?"

"That's because he saw you in a picture last Sunday"

[What makes you say that?]

"He was looking at a picture in someone else's phone and he looked surprise so when I looked at the picture as well, that's when I noticed"

"He would get in my way"

"What are you going to do if he did?"

"I would prefer on eliminating him rather than letting him get in my way"

Kurumi covered her mouth as she gracefully giggled upon seeing Yoshino's darkened expression while carrying Yoshinon like a child's pet. After a while Yoshinon realized that Kurumi looked and her and felt embarrassed after being called a pet so he went back into his puppet form.

"I never thought you have this kind of side"

"There's a lot of things people doesn't know about me"

[That includes-]

Before Yoshinon could say anything else, Yoshino covered his talkative puppet mouth. Yoshinon shook his arms as he struggled to talk but all he can say are gurgling and "Hmmphh" sounds. After a few struggling, Yoshinon decided not to continue what he is about to say so he surrendered.

"You should be careful or they might find out"

"I know, I won't let anyone get in my way not even Shido-san"

"This really is important to you and to that person"

Several footsteps alerted the Spirits which they disappeared from sight before someone could even noticed that there's people in there. Two men were having a conversation when they stopped near the place where two Spirits are hiding and clearly listening to their conversation.

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, there was this truck that got in an accident"

"They say the truck slipped in ice and got impaled in ice"

"It was very strange that the company never brought this out in public"

"I wonder who could've have done that"

"Beats me"

The two men continued walking away while laughing and not knowing that there are two Spirits nearby. When the cost is clear, the two came out from hiding but Kurumi looked quite disappointed. After she looked at Yoshino, she gave her a slight chop in the head.

"You were attacking people lately"

"But they know about the company and planned to tell everybody"

"Is that why you suddenly attacked them in a very obvious way"

[It's very necessary you know, they're the enemy company of .Machina]

"I see, at least they would think twice about threatening .Machina in front of a Spirit"

"What am I supposed going to do with them"

"The Spirit King did say that the enemy company should be immediately eliminated, they hold secrets of different secret organizations after all"

[Ohhyoouuu, The saying, you should finish what you started]

"I agree with your little rabbit but I can't let you have all the fun can I"

[Nyahahahaha, Kurumi-chan's going to play with some humans to]

"For now we should head back"

The bloody Spirit and The Lost Spirit walked away as the sun set started. As twilight approaches, the whole city became clad in the yellow orange light of the setting sun. Along the way, Yoshino left a trail of cold air as she step further but stopped it later on after Kurumi shivered from the coldness that The Spirit emits.

* * *

FOR THIS WEEK (FEB 24-28) I WOULD BE ABLE TO PUBLISH CHAPTER 3 SINCE I HAVE A BUSY SCHEDULE FOR 5 DAYS, IT'S ALMOST FINISHED THOUGH. CHAPTER CAN BE PUBLISHED THIS WEEK IF I HAVE FREE TIME. BYE.

NEXT CHAPTER: Deadly Hailstorm


	3. Deadly Hailstorm

DEM Industries, a big mysterious company where the head of it is a Spirit himself. Kurumi, who is happily humming along the hallway passed Isaac when all of a sudden he called her out. The Bloody Spirit halted for a moment before looking back at the voice that called her.

"What is it Isaac-san?"

"I'm looking for the Spirit Yoshino"

"You shouldn't bother about it right now Isaac-san"

"Why is it?"

"She's quite busy…taking care of Trinity and its boss"

"Ooohh~, How interesting"

"It'll be over soon enough"

Kurumi proceeded on her way as she continued humming in a cheerful tone while Isaac left as well with a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Yoshino skipped along in the empty part of the streets, heading to the Trinity company to finish some undone business she did and to eliminate them as well. A few meters ahead, she saw some men heavily guarding the front door of the company and that means she has to enter by force. Yoshino gave an adorable smile as she transformed Yoshinon into its rabbit form. The Lost Spirit let go of the white rabbit in the ground and let it hopped into the front door. When Yoshinon stopped in the front door, Yoshino run towards him when the men looked at him with no intention of letting their guard down.

"What? Ah, it's just a bunny"

"I'm so sorry, my rabbit has a habit of running away"

"You shouldn't leave your pet, it's dangerous you know"

"Yes it is dangerous but not on how Yoshinon does it"

"Ha?"

"Do it Yoshinon"

[With pleasure]

As Yoshino pat Yoshinon's head, the white rabbit changed from a mild harmless rabbit into a huge monstrous rabbit with sharp icicle like teeth and deep growling voice. As Yoshino smiled, the two men back away in fear as they called for backed up. They tried to shoot it down with their rifles but it did no good to Yoshinon since his body armor is similar to an Astral dress, that means ordinary weapons doesn't work on Astral dress or any other Spirit made Material. They fired nonstop until their guns run out of ammunition and now it's Yoshino's turn, as she touched Yoshinon, technological lines spread on the spot where she is holding him and made Yoshinon breathe out ice that so cold they would die from hypothermia in a mere seconds. Next the two entered the building and started impaling everyone with sharp icicles until all the floors are covered in ice and frozen dead bodies.

"What's with all the noise"

"Sir, A Spirit has entered the building, she's killing everyone in sight…aahhh!"

"A…Spirit"

When he heard rumbling sounds, he phoned one of his men and the only thing they were able to say before dying is that a Spirit is inside, killing everyone in sight. His hands started to tremble and he started to sweat nervously. He thought to himself that he should get out now before the Spirit finds and kills him but there's no way out. In order to secure the target, Yoshino froze the doors and exits with thick layers of ice. The middle aged man checked every possible way out but it's no use. Yoshino and Yoshinon killed everyone they saw but none of them is the target. Yoshinon sniffed every single body but all turned negative. Yoshino walked past the body like it's nothing important while the white rabbit followed her from behind.

"Hhmm, None of them is the old man"

[Where is he hiding?]

"…."

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone still alive"

"Where? Where? Where?"

"He's running in an open area, I can't let him escape"

Yoshino raised her right hand and begun freezing all the windows and walls on the floor where the old man is attempting to escape which is on the same floor as them, the 20th floor. Yoshino tracked the presence and followed the fear of a cornered man. Trying to smash the ice, the old man stopped when he realized that he heard footsteps coming closer behind him. With a very terrified face, the old man backed away against a wall as he prayed for his last moments of his life.

"Wh-Who do you work for?"

[Nyahahaha, we can't tell you, It's DEM]

"DEM, Just as I thought, they would send someone to kill me"

[Enough with the chit chat old mister, get ready to die]

Yoshinon was about to fire a ray of ice, Yoshino used her hand to block in front of his opened mouth. Yoshinon was a bit surprised when she suddenly made him stop. He doesn't know why but he stopped and closed his mouth anyway. Yoshino clearly inspected the old man's face and recognized him as one of the men that made a transaction with Ratatoskr from before according to her re occurring memories. She brought out a slightly crumpled paper and showed it in front of the old man. For some reason, he recognized the hand writing and said it's Kazuma's hand writing. Yoshino tossed a sharp deadly glare with a darkened face at the old man as she forced him to talk.

"What do you know about this?"

"I-I don't know, all I know is there are a few people inside Ratatoskr who had a secret transaction with DEM"

"Did the entire members of Ratatoskr knew about the transaction?"

"N-No, only a few members secretly betrayed even know there's some inside"

[There's a traitor in Ratatoskr?]

"That means I can't go back yet"

[Moouuu, we were so close, now we have to find who these traitors are]

"Old man, tell me all the names of these traitors"

"Most of them are killed by a Spirit, only one is still alive"

A memory flashed into her mind and a certain occurred in her flashback. It was vague but she saw herself caught by some people from Ratatoskr but she wasn't caught that easily, Yoshino fought back and killed all of them. All she remembered is that there are blood in her hands and she saw one of them fleeing like a coward. Yoshino remembered the face of that traitor, she saw him once when she accidentally heard the same person talking to himself while she was playing outside a few months ago.

"I remember him, So he was the reason why all of this happened"

[A mastermind]

The white Rabbit puppet, widely grinned its mouth as he stares at a thinking Yoshino. Yoshinon poked Yoshino with his nose and looked at her with downed ears when she noticed Yoshinon.

[Nee, What are we going to do with him?]

The old man looked quite terrified when Yoshinon glared at him with glowing red eyes. He moved his hand forward as forced himself to talk in fear but he couldn't all he can say is a sofy high pitched "Hhiiiiii". Looking quite annoyed at the human, Yoshino caressed Yoshinon's head and ordered him to finish him before turning back.

"Devour him, Yoshinon"

[You looked delicious old man]

From a big monstrous rabbit form, Yoshinon changed the shape of his body in a semi humanoid structure only far more monstrous looking. The rabbit licked around his lips as he looked at the terrified man with such delicacy before impaling him with his sharp claws. His claws reached through his flesh and raised him up in the air then devoured him, bit by bit. Blood dripped down his sharp icicle like teeth as he remove the remains of the flesh, not satisfied, Yoshinon's stomach deeply grumbled and looked at Yoshino while holding his stomach.

[Yoshino, I'm hungry]

"Again, you ate at least a hundred people in the building"

[But]

"Fine you can eat the rest of these dead people but before that clean up the mess"

"Roger~"

Yoshino stared at the deceased people with pure dispassionate expression as she stepped in them while walking away from the bloody scene. Yoshinon, inhaled all the ice and removed them from scattering inside the building. Not a single ice and icicles were left, it was like everybody died for some reason. Yoshinon, collected all the dead corpses and ate every single one of them like big chunks of meat with such glee. Blood splattered and scattered everywhere when he started devouring them one by one. After eating the last bite, the white rabbit licked his lips and hands to remove the stains of blood in his snow white body.

"Are you done?"

[I won't be able to eat for a week]

"Good, I won't have a hard time because of your hunger"

[I can't help it, I just love eating people]

"You made too much mess"

[Should I just destroy this place]

"Destroying would cause too much attention"

[Then covering it up is an option, Then I'm just going to frame an innocent human]

Yoshinon went back into his rabbit puppet form with a full stomach making his entire trip painful because he ate too much. Yoshino warned him about eating too much but Yoshinon didn't listen so he has to suffer stomach pain. Along the way, the white rabbit puppet held his stomach with both hands then he just covered his mouth when he thinks he's about to throw up.

[I think I'm going to be sick]

"Let's head back and I'll give you some medicine"

A few minutes later and the two arrived back at .DEM office building 1. Inside a room, Yoshinon transformed into his monstrous rabbit form still feeling sick while Kurumi pat his back. Yoshinon covered his mouth when it started bloating like he was about to spit out something big. Kurumi then hit his back really hard until he spit out a while human body at least it was. An almost boned human corpse with clothes covered in saliva slide down out of his mouth. Yoshinon felt a sign of relief after he spit out undigested human carcass. Kurumi caressed his back when Yoshinon released a big sigh.

"Ara, so you ate too much that your body wasn't able to digest this one"

[But they all looks so tasty, I just can't help it]

"Yoshino just make him swallow one these medicines once per day"

"You heard that Yoshinon, you have to take all these medicines"

[I don't mind medicines if it makes me feel better]

"Kurumi-san, I saw one of their files and they also seemed to target you"

"It's no wonder since I always get in their way"

Yoshinon turned back into his small cute rabbit form and kept coughing out small pieces of broken bones while Kurumi is busy talking. Yoshino picked up the rabbit and repeatedly hit it's back several times until Yoshinon felt that his stomach is emptied out.

[I can't wait for the people I'm going to eat next]

"You shouldn't eat too much people you little rabbit"

"I agree with Kurumi-san"

[Just because it attracts too much attention]

"But you can play the next one like a little mouse"

"Who is it? ~"

One of Yoshinon's favorite words is play which is before kill or eat. He can't help but to grinned widely as soon as he heard about the next thing he's going to do to his unfortunate prey.

"He's a former DEM employee not until he became a teacher in Raizen High"

[Ooohhh, lots of students, lots of food]

"No Yoshinon, you can only eat the teacher"

"His name is Mr. Yami Takamura and Shido-san's History Teacher"

[Shido-kun!? If I see him, I'm going to-]

The rabbit begun to violently bite his teeth as he about to say how is he going to kill Shido. Yoshinon wants to kill Shido very badly because he thinks Shido knows something about the truth and the traitor but he just kept it as a secret. Before he could say anything, Yoshino shut him up by clipping his mouth tightly.

"Don't even say it Yoshinon"

[But]

"Ara, Are you angry at Shido-san as well because you think he's hiding something"

[Shido-kun worked with Ratatoskr before he even met Spirits and also I saw them checking on Yoshino's files]

"I said be quiet!"

After becoming to talkative and mentioning about that, Yoshinon angrily shouted at her Rabbit puppet that he felt so bad about it that Yoshinon downed his ears and felt sorry for mentioning it.

"It's alright Yoshinon, I forgive you"

[Really?!]

"So Ratatoskr has the record of you when you destroyed that laboratory that time"

"Yeah"

[They've been snooping around]

"That's why I hate people sometimes, they tend to find things they're not supposed to find"

Kurumi shook her head in dismay when she mentioned one of human's negative traits and Yoshinon responded to this in a maniacal laughter. He laughed so hard that he choked on a bone and spit it out quickly afterwards.

* * *

(Phew) I got home earlier than expected, Next Chapter will be published this weekend (Saturday/Sunday)

NEXT CHAPTER: The Blizzard that Devours

Shido: Just Who are you?

Yoshinon: (Talks in a deep growly voice) Now's not the right time

Shido: You looked like someone I know

Yoshinon: You'll understand one day, Bye


	4. The White Rabbit

Wednesday Morning in Raizen High, As Shido and Tohka stepped inside the class, every student where whispering and murmuring about something. They all looked at their cell phones and mentioned something about a murder and a massacre. His friend Tonomachi dragged Shido in a spot and showed him some pictures in his phone. The police took the picture of a massacre scene and it soon spread in the internet. Not a single thing was left, not a single body, only blood everywhere. All the police could find some pieces of icicles with blood in them.

"Yo Shido, Have you seen the news?"

"What news?"

"A whole company was murdered, there were no bodies only blood"

"How would you say it's murder if there's no blood"

"Some icicles were found in the scene of the crime, they think it was used as a murder weapon since there's blood in it"

"Ha?! People can't use icicles as a lethal weapon unless you're a-"

"A What Shido?"

"Aahh…An assassin, yeah an assassin"

"Oohh, Good thinking~"

Sparkles surrounded Tonomachi and Shido became weird out of this and stepped away slowly until he was clear. Tohka asked Shido on what's going and why is everyone looking a bit tense like a detective in a crime.

"Shido what is everyone talking about?"

"Ah, I think it's about a crime, they say a whole company is murdered"

"A whole company? Sounds like a mystery, Let's go Watson"

"This is not a detective movie"

Tohka raised her hand high up in the air like a knight in a shining armor, she begun to fantasize about solving mysteries and stuff. Back there, Shido was about to say Spirit but the existence of Spirits must be kept a secret. Ice, reminds him of a certain Spirit from before but he already stopped crying a long time ago. Five minutes before their next class which is History, everyone suddenly heard an explosion just outside. All of the students looked in the window just to see a giant rabbit chasing Mr. Takamura who is running for his life.

"Wh-what are you?"

[Nyahahahaha, A Spirit sent me to kill you]

"A Spirit? How is that possible?"

[I don't know, you're one of those pesky little traitors]

Yoshinon pinned down the pitiful man and was about to impale him with his sharp claws when a loud familiar voice called him out. He was disturbed from his business when Shido suddenly yelled at him.

"Hey! Stop what are you doing"

[Tsk, Don't get in my way!]

The monstrous rabbit formed a sphere in his mouth and shot Shido which he later barely dodged the blast. The nest thing he saw is that the white monstrous rabbit dragged his teacher up in the rooftop. Shido followed as well when Tohka also followed when she saw a rabbit carrying their teacher.

"Hey! I said stop"

"Shido"

"Tohka?"

[Ohyyyoouuu, Now there are two of you who's in my way]

"I can't let you do that, Are you a Spirit?"

"No, I'm a part of a Spirit's power"

Tohka didn't hesitate to change in her Astral dress and charged at the Rabbit when she summoned Sandalphon. The blade did reach the body but it seems when Tohka strike it, no damage were done not even a scratch. Yoshinon grinned and flicked Tohka away, back to business, the rabbit strangled the their teacher's neck slowly until it can barely breathe.

"I said stop it!"

Yet again, Shido mindlessly charge at The white monstrous rabbit but he was just flicked away just like Tohka. When he stood back up, Mr. Takamura was already lifeless and he watched in deep horror as Shido witnessed his teacher being impaled by the rabbit and swallowing him in his sharp toothed mouth. Both Shido and Tohka became speechless when the rabbit ate Mr. Takamura. Yoshinon's claws were dipped in cherry red blood and his mouth if filled with stains of blood of his victim.

"Y-you ate him"

"Yaaahhh! You monster!"

Tohka charged again at the rabbit but he managed to dodged it when he folded his feet up in the air and returning a spinning kick as a counter attack. Tohka was thrown against the railing which felt painful.

[Nyahahaha, charging like that won't work on me]

"Just who are you?"

[Sorry, Sorry, I can't tell you, Shido-kun]

"How did you know my name?"

[This is not the right time, let's just say, all of this started because of you]

"Huh? What did I do?"

[Looks like she's calling me back, see you next time Shido-kun]

Yoshinon raised one of his ears up when he felt a vibration ringing in his head. He nodded his head and looked quite happy when he whispered that the mission is successful. Yoshinon hopped down the railing and ran away in a tremendous speed. The class was suspended for a while since Yoshinon killed a few and some of them are students and teachers. The white rabbit hurried back to Yoshino while carrying a chip that has important data.

[I found it, I found it]

Yoshinon won't stop jumping when he showed her the data that they need but Yoshino isn't in a good but rather disappointed, despite being ordered to only kill the target, Yoshinon didn't listen and instead, he ate a few more thus attracting too much attention. The Lost Spirit glared at Yoshinon who let his ears down again because he feels bad for not listening.

"You just have to eat other people and now Ratatoskr has become aware of this"

[But they were getting in the way and I have no choice]

"That's still not a reason why you should eat in public"

[Are you disappointed of me?]

"Very"

Yoshinon laid down his head as Yoshino passed him and refused to talk to him any further. The white rabbit became too sad and decided to sulk in a corner. When Kurumi saw Yoshino pass and looks like she's not in a good mood, Kurumi saw a Yoshinon sulking in a corner and decided to ask him what's going on.

"Yoshino seems upset, Did something happened?"

[Sob sob sob sob]

"So something did really happened, come on you can tell me"

[Fine]

Yoshinon created fake crying sounds but stopped when Kurumi pat his back and caught his attention. The white rabbit faced Kurumi and stared her right in the eyes as he begun to tell the root why Yoshino is disappointed at him. The Bloody Spirit nodded her head and suggested a solution for Yoshinon to do.

"You should have listened but If you remove all the obstacles, she might notice you again"

[Will that really work?]

"All you have to do is catch her attention and that's all"

[I'll definitely try and I won't stop until I do so]

"Well you do have a lifted Spirit"

Yoshinon hardly stepped his foot on the ground as he took Kurumi's suggestion so he ran away in a flash. Yoshino was about to check why the ground suddenly shook for a second but when all she witnessed is Yoshinon looking determined as he ran away and Kurumi waving her hand goodbye.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, Little Yoshinon has some surprises to tell you later"

"Like I care, he keeps eating people without even listening"

"Don't be hard on him, he just wants your attention"

"He attracts more attention to people rather than mine"

"He won't be done for a while so why don't we go outside for a while"

Kurumi insisted for Yoshino to go out first so there can be a distraction so Yoshinon can show her what Kurumi suggested. The Lost Spirit didn't want to go, not even a little bit but she was forced to when The Bloody Spirit grasped her arm and dragged her to a cake shop. Luckily the cake shop has a new product which is Black forest cake, it's made of dark bitter chocolate.

"See you need to relax for a while"

"I feel like there's something not right"

"Oh don't be silly, Try this strawberry cream cake for now"

"I guess I could"

The cake looked quite tasty and mouth melting so Yoshino decided to take a bite, as she was about to take the bite, the ground rumbled again, The Lost Spirit sensed Yoshinon that he's using a huge amount of power. A block away, people can be seen running in panic when sudden explosions occurred.

**FIVE MINUTES AGO**

Shido was walking peacefully while looking for ingredients to cook up for later when all of a sudden A white rabbit blasted a building that's right beside him. Shido managed to dodge all the rubble and debris that fell from the hole that came from the rabbit. When Shido looked where the attacked originated, he saw a white monstrous rabbit jumped down from a building. He recognized the rabbit that it was the same rabbit that ate his teacher. After seeing such horror before, Shido backed away in fear when the rabbit drew closer to him.

[Ohyouu, We meet again Shido-kun]

"How do you know my name?"

[Let's just say I'm an old acquaintance]

"I never met a rabbit that eat people before"

[Too bad I have to kill you since you got in the way]

Yoshinon steadied his position and prepared to blast sphere of beams to Shido. Each fire where barely dodged by Shido as he kept running away from the monstrous rabbit. People started to panic and run away from the site. Shido kept running and never thought of stopping for once.

**PRESENT**

Luckily the area has been cleared out of people so the two Spirits are both free to change into their Astral Dress without being noticed and known of their existence. Yoshino and Kurumi stood on a top of a building, The bloody Spirit made a mocking smile when she watch Shido run away for his life while Yoshino became more furious at Yoshinon for acting on his own again. When Kurumi turned and looked at The Lost Spirit's darkened expression, she stopped her smile when she felt dark aura out of The Spirit.

"I never seen you look so scary"

"Yoshinon…..is acting on his own…..again"

Yoshino clenched her fist tightly as ice appear on the ground, Kurumi took one step backward when she heard Yoshino talked like she's holding all her anger. Golden rings appeared on each of her fingers and Yoshino begun to move them as light blue technological lines appear on the rings. What she did is forcefully control Yoshinon's movements after doing something reckless again. The White rabbit was about to stab Shido when his body became numb and moved on it's own.

[Th-This is...Not good, I made her mad]

"Huh? I'm not dead yet"

[I blame you for this Shido-kun]

"Heh?"

Yoshinon's feet begun to walk away on it's own, Shido was confused when he saw the monstrous rabbit's bodily forcefully ran away from the scene. After running for a while, Yoshinon's feet stopped in an isolated place where no people can see them. Yoshino and Kurumi appeared behind him while he is catching his breath. After looking at Yoshino with a darkened face and a disappointed expression, Yoshinon begun to tremble in fear.

[Ah…..uh….uh]

"You…..did it…again"

[But-]

"I won't let you turn in that form until I say so"

[Turning me into a puppet as a punishment]

"You won't be able to say anything, do anything or go anywhere until I say so"

Yoshinon raised her right hand and closed it tightly as a way for her to turn Yoshinon into an ordinary doll that can't do anything. Yoshinon grew bright and shrunk in size and drastically changed in shape. From a monstrous rabbit, Yoshinon became a stiffened white rabbit doll who can only think but can't act or speak, only thoughts that can be only heard when he is permitted.

"Ara, Now he looks actually cute"

"This is his punishment for being too reckless"

"How long is he going to be like that?"

"About a few days, three days if he behaves and four days if he won't behave"

"Let's go back to the company, The Spirit is probably looking for us"

As Yoshino picked up a stiffed Yoshinon doll, Kurumi realized they've been gone for an hour so she decided to go back to DEM Industries. The Lost Spirit held Yoshinon by the hand like a child holding its teddy bear. Shido got back to Ratatoskr with a few scratches on him, his arms and face are covered in a few band aids. He went to the main room when Kotori said she has something to show him, really important that is.

"What is it Kotori?"

"Remember the news about all the company members being massacred"

"Yeah, What about it?"

"There's one surveillance that survived among the other 100 that was destroyed"

"Is the culprit caught on it"

"Barely and vague, More or less"

The file from the leftover surveillance popped out in the screen and several people were killed then there was this scene where the boss was about to be murdered when the same white rabbit showed up in the video. It looks like there was someone else but the figure wasn't seen, only the shadow of the figure. After a while the part where the boss was eaten alive grossed Shido out that he can't even bare to look at the video anymore. After he seen enough, Kotori stopped the video.

"The same rabbit that appeared in the same three places, the company, the school and in the shopping district"

"Don't tell me there's someone else telling it to do all those things"

"The shadow of the person in the surveillance indicates that it must be that thing's master that gave it orders"

"That unknown person is the enemy rather than the rabbit"

"Yeah, It looks like we're dealing with some sort of puppeteer"

"Just who is this person?"

Shido placed his hand in his chin and begun to think but before he do that, he has to cook for dinner or Tohka would complain if dinner is late. Shido got back to the house in time and saw Tohka reading some newspaper in the table, He never thought Tohka would be interested in reading newspapers, normally old men and fathers would be reading this kind of thing.

"What are you reading Tohka?"

"Well I saw the article about the murder so I decided to read it"

"Still trying to be Sherlock Holmes"

"I won't give up on it Watson"

"I told you I'm not Watson"

Tohka didn't even pay attention to Shido and went back reading the newspaper about the murder that happened a few days ago. It looks like it was such a big deal that it's been in the newspaper headlines and most of the page. Kotori arrived in time as Shido begun to cook fro Dinner. Kotori looked Tohka with a weird out expression when she keeps saying "Ooohhh" while reading the newspaper. Today Shido survived but who knows when will the time of his life and death.


	5. Ice Cold Reunion

Two days has passed ever since Yoshinon was turned into an ordinary rabbit stuff toy. For him it's extremely difficult to do anything when his body is stiff and all he can do is read his own thoughts. Yoshino placed the rabbit doll in a bench and it suddenly begun shaking like it's trying to tell something in a code. The Lost Spirit ignored the fact that Yoshinon is trying to apologize since she think he would never learn a single thing. A few moments later she heard a sobbing sound coming from the doll then it's ears suddenly flopped down like it's sad.

"So you want to get out?"

[shake shake shake shake]

"I can't stay mad at you if you're like that"

The rabbit's ears flopped in joy and kept shaking violently until its body stumbled side wards. Yoshino released a big sigh as she picked the doll up and drew a sign in front of it. Then she threw Yoshinon in the air and the rabbit doll glow bright and smoke came out of it. Yoshinon, in his monstrous rabbit form, landed in the ground that he cracked.

[So….you're not mad at me anymore?]

"For now"

[Give me another chance to make it up]

"Fine, I'll let you get the next one"

[Really!?]

"Inside the company, there are several files there about Spirits"

[You can count on me]

"Don't forget I'm also coming"

Yoshinon transformed into a cute little rabbit that looks like Zadkiel only smaller though. Yoshino sneak inside the building and begun flipping each documents and information about Spirits and Ratatoskr. None of the remains of the company has files about Ratatoskr only the Spirits are enlisted in it. The names, codenames and even their identities are recorded in a computer. The Spirit file inside the computer includes Princess, Hermit, Nightmare, Ifreet and Reaper. The information about Berserk and Diva are mostly vague and lack.

[Ohyyouuu, They have information about all of us]

"Even that cursed day, Five months ago"

[Oh, That one! That one!]

"What's wrong Yoshinon?"

[They have information about you before they renewed it when you became a different Spirit]

Yoshino clicked the file about her and analyzed what's written in there. Her identities, affiliations and even connections are written. Dangerous, Hostile, Deadly, Merciless and Unknown are what the report describes her before she lost her memory when she was in her Natural form. All Yoshino can remember is killing those people and destroying an entire laboratory.

"So that's how I was before, a completely different being"

[If I recall, I remember seeing one of Ratatoskr files, mostly they describe you as a quiet and docile Spirit]

"Not a single one"

In disappointment, Yoshino turned away without uttering a word and Yoshinon was left speechless. After going all the trouble and yet, still no information about the traitor the old man was talking about. As she was about to leave, a piece of paper flew down from a tall shelf. Yoshino picked it up and saw the picture and addresses of the people that made transaction with DEM Industries, some of them are from Ratatoskr and some of them are dead. There's one information enlisted in it that has interesting connection with Ratatoskr so they set out to find him. Yoshino, rested in a wooden bench while Yoshinon went out to get the target which is a few meters away. Unfortunately, while chewing on the easy victim, Shido and Tohka spotted the huge monstrous rabbit from a distance so they hide behind a tree.

"It's that thing again"

"Tohka, we better get out of here"

"Agree"

Shido and Tohka slowly backed away when all of a sudden, Tohka stepped on a branch and it made a cracking sound. The small noise attracted the rabbit's attention so he used his claws to leaped at the origin of the sound. Shido and Tohka managed to dodge it, Without a moment to lose, she changed in her Astral dress and summoned an Angel to fight the rabbit. A battle started between Princess and The White Rabbit, Yoshinon. His claws and her sword clashed each other with sparks as they collide.

"Who's the one telling you to do all this things"

"A person you shouldn't know"

While napping in a bench Yoshino heard faint noises of booming and exploding sounds from a distance. She sensed that Yoshinon is engaged in a battle since he's using Spirit energy more than usual. Yoshino stretched her back and went to the direction of the loud noise.

"How annoying, Who is he fighting now?"

The battle continued for quite a while and neither sides are giving up. Tohka panted her breath as she continued to slash the rabbit's tough defense. Before they clash again, a wall of ice separated the two, Yoshinon and Tohka stopped their movements and looked at the direction where footsteps are approaching by. Shido widened his eyes when he saw the figure that approached in a distance. He left his jaw dropping and his leg shaking, Shido's heart beat faster than before when he once again saw Yoshino alive.

"Y-Yoshino? You're alive"

"It's been a long time, Shido-san"

"How did you survived the explosion?"

"I can't tell you that, I was planning to show up until this all done but I had enough of your interference"

The Lost Spirit stomped her foot on the ground and ice spikes impaled the place Shido used to stand before Tohka pulled him away before he gets impaled. Yoshino looked back at Shido with Hostile expression which made Shido shock as a response. He can't imagine why would Yoshino kill all those people and attack him like she doesn't care at all.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I have my own reasons Shido-san and I can't tell you yet"

[Shido-kun if you had only got out of the way then all of this will be over]

"What are you planning to do? Why did you have to kill people?"

"It's because I want to know the truth"

Yoshino clenched her fist, getting annoyed at Shido who kept asking questions with a mournful tone. She responded to him with an angry expression and a loud tone. Yoshinon responded to Yoshino's current emotion which is anger, So The White rabbit turned into a huge icy blue rabbit with glowing red eyes and sharp claws and teeth. The golden rings appeared on her fingers as she controlled Yoshino out of anger and made him attack them both.

"What…..is that?"

"Aahhh! It's too strong"

Due to her emotion, The Lost Spirit's powers grew stronger enough to overpower Tohka in mere seconds. The icicle that was shot to them was much bigger and sharper than before, Yoshinon blasted an ice beam from his mouth and froze everything in sight with a temperature of -500 degrees, making it impossible to survive if they haven't dodged it. Her unbridled rage drained the Spirit mana in her body which made her slowly faint and when Yoshino noticed this, she reverted back into a monstrous rabbit form and caught her in the arms.

[Not good, she accidentally used too much power]

Yoshinon was about to hop away when Shido called him out to stop him.

"Wait! We're not done yet"

[This has to wait Shido-kun, Yoshino lost too much power because you increased her anger]

"Wait, we're not done yet"

The rabbit ignored Shido so he hopped away from the scene and went back to DEM Industries. Reaper and Kurumi were inside the room where Yoshino is resting after her energy is drained. Reaper seems to be confused on how Shido was able to brought out Yoshino's power when he angered her. Yoshinon, in other hand, is in there as well only in his little rabbit form and he's standing up in his rabbit feet while watching over Yoshino.

"How did this happened?"

[Well, Shido-kun made her angry, then I felt power flowed inside me like she's telling me to kill them]

"I see, Itsuka Shido got in the way again"

"Shido-san is starting to get on my nerves"

[But we got very important information]

"What is it?"

"It turns out Ratatoskr didn't betray only that one little traitorous bastard"

Reaper looked at the documents that Yoshinon carried from the company. Every single file contains information about all the Spirits especially the observation on their strength. Reaper holds the record for being the strongest Spirit that the AST encountered and Yoshino as well before she turned into a docile and quiet Spirit. Reaper remembered very well how his arm was cut by one of Ratatoskr's traitors when he let his guard down. He clearly recalled that that traitor wanted to talk so he let his guard down but suddenly, a bunch of people with CR-UNITS from a different company showed up and decapitated his arm. He left when he realized he's surrounded by at least 20 of them. After a few minutes, his arm grew back thanks to his powers.

"That bastard will pay for betraying me!"

Reaper tightly closed his fist thus crumpling the paper and making it messy. Kurumi had never seen him this angry especially the sharp glare in his eyes.

"You mean the time when your arm was cut"

[He's the same guy who caught Yoshino off guard as well]

"It looks we have the same enemy we both want to kill"

"Ara, Can I kill him as well?"

"Fine you can"

The Bloody Spirit clapped her hands in joy like a child being approved to do something it wants. Moments later and The Lost Spirit regained consciousness and vaguely gazed at her surroundings. Yoshino saw Reaper, Kurumi and Yoshinon standing in the room. She held her head, still feeling a little dizzy after she drained her powers. Yoshino stood in her back and continued holding her head.

"So you finally woke up"

"I feel so weak"

"You drained your Spirit energy after you let your emotions overwhelm you"

"I found the person I'm looking for and I want to kill him"

"As do I"

"Did he also do something to you?"

"Yes, he betrayed me and also tried to kill me"

The white rabbit puppet jumped into the bed to seek attention like a real rabbit. Kurumi realized the situation and decided to leave the room to make the two talk to each other about the same thing that happened to them which bears a resemblance.

[Thanks to those idiots that she became more powerful than any other Spirits]

"What did really happened before?"

"…"

[I can't really remember, all I know is that they experimented on Yoshino over here and boom, her powers increased than expected]

"I suppose there's going to be a connection on why you don't fight back the AST"

"I can't tell you yet"

An awkward atmosphere surfaced between the two Spirit's conversation. Reaper remembered that he has a meeting to attend to regarding the murder of some former employees so he has to go now and come back later. Yoshino went out as well and stared blankly at the flowing water of a river near some steal towers. She swayed her hand in the water.

[Is there something wrong?]

"I'm…bored"

[You know you can't do anything that attracts people's attention]

"You know Yoshinon, Shido-san is really getting on my way"

[So, What are you going to do about him?]

"Eliminate him"

The Lost Spirit stood up as she wore her puppet on her left hand but before she could leave, some people from an organization blocked her path and pointed weapons at her. Too bad for them that they don't know what is she capable of doing.

"So you're the Spirit that murder our Boss"

"You won't get way with this Hermit"

"You people are annoying, I'm not in the mood right now"

"Oh yeah, What are you going to do about it?"

Yoshino sighed as she raised her hand, the next thing that was heard is their screams and the ripping of the flesh. The Spirit walked away from the scene liked nothing happened, Yoshino hummed all the way back to DEM. The green grasses were filled with blood stains, the sickening ripped flesh along with their terrified expression. On that time, nobody was around so no one saw any kind of murder so she got away with it without a flaw. With each target being marked down, the truth will reveal itself along with the past.

* * *

A talk between two unknown Spirits. The second reason why Yoshino is doing all this. A small hint from the laboratory accident. Yoshino's Astral dress natural form (flashback) and the first time she turned into an Evil Spirit.

NEXT CHAPTER: Truth and Reality


	6. Truth and Reality

Well that escalated quickly, A few seconds after I posted this chapter and when I refreshed it, 2 views instantly

* * *

**7 MONTHS AGO**

It happened a few months ago when it all started, way before Shido even met Yoshino. It was a normal day when all of a sudden a Spirit alarm rang out all of a sudden, every DEM wizard near the location were sent to hunt a Spirit down and capture it. Among the grassy fields, a child in an astral dress sat against a tree. She was peacefully sleeping until she felt the presence of several humans coming towards her direction. She stood up and looked quite annoyed since her nap is disturbed.

"How long this will it take for this to stop"

A sound of the air breaking stopped above her, several armored people pointed their guns at her and begun shooting. The Spirit blocked it effortlessly.

"You won't escape us Hermit"

"Again and again"

After a while they ran out of bullets from all the shooting so they stopped and with this opportunity, Yoshino begun a counter attack by freezing all of their weapons. After that she raised her right hand and made it rain sharp icicles. The ice pierced their territories so they died.

"This is…..tiring"

Yoshino sighed a bit when a special made rope tied her right hand then the other and the roped tied her until her movements are restrained. More wizards were waiting for her to let her guard down so they can capture her and bring it back to the company. Some un shown person were talking to some scientists and Reaper about an experiment on a Spirit. The old man were directly talking to The DEM president and pursuing him to do the experiment.

"You have to do the experiment!"

"There's no reason for me to do so"

"There is, If you don't do it then I'll remove my company's partnership with DEM"

"Threatening me huh? Fine, I'll go along with your threatening"

"Start the experiment right now"

The Spirit seems unconscious when she was placed inside a bounded ground with a barrier surrounding it since she's not moving a muscle. The people in white started pressing and pulling down levers, the machine created an "ooouuuu" sound as it started. The sound awoken the Spirit and when she did, Yoshino realized she's inside a barrier in some unknown place.

"What's…..going on?"

The old man pulled down the lever himself and a rod released electricity and electrocuted the Spirit. Yoshino cried in pain but it never stopped until Reaper pulled down the lever and made the lightning stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"If you continued any further, you could have killed the Spirit"

"Tsk, you have a point, It would be a waste if the Spirit dies"

"A….ah….gh"

"Start it again!"

The scientists felt a bit uneasy when the old man shouted at them as he yelled to start it again. Once again, they pulled the lever again and repeated the same process again and again until the Spirit can't take it anymore. A smile grew on the old man's face as he left and gave a last note to Reaper before he comes back in a few days.

"I'll come back in here and when I do, I want to see the results"

"Why are you ordering me like you own this company?"

"I have other companies on my back and you can't do a thing about it"

"You're time will come in a few months"

"Oh please, there's no one the would kill a man like me who has many connections"

He mockingly waved his hand as he turn around to leave. Reaper requested some people to put the Spirit in a room and make sure it's tightly locked and secured. He went to visit the Spirit and talked to her privately. He bend his knees as he approached the Spirit and started at her with a non hostile look.

"Tell me what's your name?"

"Yoshino"

"I'm sorry that you got involved into this, I have other plans in the future in the meantime, you have to bare and go along with it"

"What exactly are you planning?"

"You'll find out sooner or later but for now I can't tell you all the details"

"You're….a very mysterious Spirit"

"So you know"

Reaper smiled as he stood up from his position and begun to take a step but before he could another one, Yoshino called him for a last word. Reaper turned back with a "Hmm?" coming out of his mouth.

"After all of this is done, I would like to have a favor"

"Sure, After all of this"

Reaper went out with a slight smile on his face. The next day came and another experiment started, she was being electrocuted with a much higher voltage and showed extreme resistance by not reacting at all. Yoshino laid down her head and bit her teeth as she hold all the pain. Everyone widened their eyes, as they increased the voltage and yet no reaction at all. Isaac, recording the progress approached The President.

"Sir this is quite marvelous, the Spirit showed extreme resistance"

"Yes, it's quite different indeed"

"What will be the next test?"

"Increase the level of her Spirit energy but don't overload it or the Spirit would go unstable"

"Understood"

He waved his hand to signal them to stop a bit and talked to the head of this research, Doctor Victor. The man looked like a mad scientist as Reaper walked towards him. The doctor showed him the results of each time the Spirit is being electrocuted. It seems that her resistance is increasing by the minute. He thought that the Spirit is more capable than she is now. If Yoshino passed her own limits, she'll become powerful and go out of control.

"Victor, you do realize what will happen if the Spirit passed her own limitations"

"Yes, yes, Mr. President but I'll make sure it won't go over"

"No one knows what's the capacity of an unusually strong Spirit like her"

"Yes, yes, It's amazing on how a child possesses and holding back this much power"

The next test is about to begin, they strapped down Yoshino into a metal bed and injected her some anesthesia so she won't resist. Isaac and Reaper were blankly staring outside from the huge glass window. Cold machines begun glowing as several people turn it on, Yoshino regained consciousness and felt a huge amount of power flowing inside her, she didn't react at all. Yoshino dispassionately stared at Victor who wore a big grin. She turned to her surroundings before closing her eyes again.

"No sign of pain, What a great progress"

Outside the room, Isaac continued to record the progress. Reaper was unusually silent and this made Isaac curious so he asked him out of a blue.

"Sir, Is something bothering you?"

"This is taking too long"

"It's unusual for you to get impatient sir"

"I have to start my plans as soon as possible"

"Oh, that plan, Don't worry Sir, It won't take long"

The two talked for about ten minutes and still they're not yet done. Half an hour passed and the experiment was a success. The Spirit Hermit showed no reaction, only resistance when massive amount of Spirit energy flowed in her.

"Doctor, the result"

"Well you Sir, The Spirit's powers increased and if this goes on, the Spirit would hit critical and go unstable"

"I see, stop the experiment for now"

The Spirit was brought back to its prison, As she stayed in there, the guards observed on how the Spirit didn't spoke a word and just dispassionately stare at them. They don't know that Yoshino and Reaper talked about the plan and he never wanted to start the experiment in the first place. Hours passed until two days passed. The Spirit was placed inside the barrier again and as it was about to start, the old man came just in time to see the progress and result of the experiment.

"Haha, How did it go?"

"The Spirit gained more power than before, this is dangerous"

"It's not dangerous if you do one last experiment"

"Don't say I didn't warned you"

Reaper sighed in disappointment and signaled them to start the same experiment. Stronger lightning bolts struck the Spirit but still showed no reaction. This time the old man persisted on adding Spirit energy in the lightning to see what happens. Reaper just agreed to it as he went out of the room after he warned him but the old man didn't listen.

"You're making a huge mistake"

"So you finally spoke, I never regret anything"

Yet again, he mockingly laughed as lightning struck the Spirit, a bright light burst inside the barrier. Her eyes dilated and turned from sapphire blue to crimson red. Yoshino held her head as her astral dress begun to change its form. The barrier cracked until it gave up and completely break. Everyone backed away and left their jaw hanging. A Spirit in a black and demonic dress stepped out of the smoke. Her feet is covered in golden armored boots with claws and half of her arms are covered in golden armored claws as well. Golden horns appeared as well.

"So this is the Hermit's…..true form from the other dimension"

Everyone ran out of panic when Yoshino did a ranged slash on the scientists and cut off their body in half. Everyone's movements and the things flying stopped. The surroundings turned dark red as Reaper stopped the time around the city. He changed in his Atsral dress and confronted the Spirit.

"You were ready for this to happen and you decided to let it go wild"

"…."

"You're sense of humanity has temporarily stopped working because of your true form"

He switched his angel Uriel's form from a scythe to a sword. Both of them charged at each other and their blades sparked as it clashed with such force. Air broke out from each clashes they make, none of the sides are giving up and continued to slash and slash. Yoshino and Reaper jumped back and prepared for another attack, Reaper move in a speed of light and kicked the Spirit off the wall and stunned her for a few seconds.

"Are you letting yourself to be like this, I thought you never wanted to hurt anybody"

He tried his best to snapped her out of its senses while both of their angels clashed non stop. The seemingly eternal battle only stopped when Yoshino stopped for a while and held her head. As Reaper noticed this, he lowered his sword and approach the Spirit who dropped on her knees and held her head in pain.

"So you came back to your senses"

"What…happened?"

"You killed several people after you turned into your true form"

"I…..killed….people"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to stop you"

The Spirit King bend one of his knees and placed his hand on Yoshino's shoulders and stared at her with unhappy eyes. Yoshino clenched her fist and went silent for a while before speaking a few words.

"Did you remember the thing I said to you after this is all over"

"Yeah, you asked me a favor"

"I would like to have a favor, the first and the last"

"What is it?"

"Erase my memory, I want to forget all of this"

"Are you sure about that?"

A small gasp came out of Reaper as he widen his eyes. He was surprised about the request of The Lost Spirit to wipe out her memory of this event. From the looks of her serious eyes, it seems that he has no choice but to grant her request. Reaper placed his hands beside Yoshino's head and declared last few words.

"I understand, I'll grant your request"

"Thank you"

"You will forget everything, you won't remember you met me"

"I guess I'll see you in a few months but as enemies"

"It's part of the plan after all"

His gauntlet faintly glow as he begin to start the process, Yoshino closed her eyes and laid down her head and wore one last smile. It's against his will to erase her memory but the child wanted to forget all of this. The glow disappeared as he was done erasing her memory. Yoshino passed out and Reaper caught her in the arms. First, he went outside carrying the Spirit in his arms and a person in a white cloak waited outside.

"It's up to you to send her back to the other dimension"

"You looked sad"

"It's against my will after all"

After he left with a heavy feeling in his heart, Reaper passed by Isaac and Ellen who is standing outside while waiting for him. He told the two to go back outside as it was all over. Reaper snapped her fingers and everything else moved again, he altered everyone's memories and made it looked like the Spirit escaped while they're running. No one suspected a thing that day since all they remember is that they're panicking and the Spirit escaped. The birds chirped as Reaper stared out in his balcony.

"We'll see each other again, Yoshino"

Reaper faintly smiled which is unusual for him to do. He stared in the sky before walking away while still remembering that day which freshly happened three days ago. As he was going outside, Kurumi waited for him to come out and gave him a cheerful smile which he replied with a sigh before smiling a bit.

* * *

Next chapter discusses a short flashback on why Yoshino decided to go against Shido and begun to slash one person to another. There will be doubts on which person to believe. Shido will be in danger and Yoshino will save him and leave without saying a word. Because of this Shido wanted to know why she is acting as his enemy and then suddenly saving him from an unknown person.

* * *

**URGENT NOTE**

**MARCH 21 2014:**

**I WASN'T ABLE TO CONTINUE DUE TO TIGHT SCHEDULE BUT I WOULD BE ABLE TO RESUME SOONER OR LATER**


	7. Between Good and evil

**A FEW DAYS AGO**

The silent air surrounded the gloomy atmosphere of the four sided room. Everything isn't bright and sunny, it's more off a dark room even though there's light. While fixing the documents, Reaper called upon the newly recovered Spirit for a little talk. Yoshino, wearing a white sundress, entered the room and nodded her head. Reaper crossed all of her fingers and spoke first.

"I want to ask you about something?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me the truth, Why are you really doing this?"

"There's two reasons for that, The first one is to find out the truth"

"And the second one?"

The Lost Spirit sighed for a moment as she hesitate to state the second reason. It only took a few seconds for her to decide to tell the seconds reason even though it's far relative from the first one and on her current actions.

"That is to protect Shido-san"

"Huh?"

Reaper twitched his body slightly as soon as he heard the second reason from Yoshino. He tilted his head a bit and asked her what could be the reason behind this. Reaper wants to know how is finding the truth, going to protect Shido at the same time. Yoshino answered that after she released another big sigh.

"Shido-san is always getting hurt because of me and I want to end this without getting him involved again"

"You turned against him just to protect him in the most possible way"

"It looks like they started to move"

"Yes, It seems they're planning to surround DEM and destroy because you destroyed one of their allies"

"Both you and Shido-san did something for me that I could never forget"

Yoshino stood up from the steel folding chair she's sitting and released something she wanted to say this past few months. She remembered it very well, on how both of them saved her in different, Shido sealed her powers and Reaper, it's another story to tell for another day. The president gave a small smile which looked like he's trying to say "People do what they think is right".

**PRESENT**

Inside a dim lilted room in an unknown location, some middle aged men were talking to each other with fear coming out of their shaking lips. They're the company presidents who have known DEM for quite a while and it seems they were alarmed by the death of one of their allies when the Spirit Hermit attacked all of a sudden. According to an informant, The Spirit is being kept by DEM and only certain people know about this.

"What are we going to do with DEM Industries, they're going to strike again"

"We should have known that the Spirit Hermit returned after she left a mark eight months ago"

"That time, the Spirit destroyed our laboratories not until DEM captured her a month later and now they used her as a weapon"

"There's information about a young man who can seal a Spirit's powers, I believe his name is Itsuka Shido"

"Then he'll be our first target, it would be risky to go after Hermit first"

All the other company presidents looked left and right at each other and thought for a while before nodding to a final decision, Eliminate Shido first before DEM could take action. The meeting lasted for about an hour as they all exited the room, still feeling unsafe after one of them is killed by Hermit. Meanwhile, Shido and Tohka strolled along the crowded part of the shopping district to buy some groceries. What they don't know is that a woman was sent to kill Shido but that woman has to wait for the right place and time to strike because she needs to avoid unnecessary attention. Another unexpected person is stalking them behind the shadows for unknown reason. Time passed and Shido didn't seem to notice an AST member following him and Tohka. When Shido and Tohka turned in a street, the woman named "Elude" activated her emergency realize and draw out her intense light sword and charged at the two.

"Itsuka Shido, I have come here to eliminate you"

"Heh?!"

Tohka pushed Shido out of the way while Elude charged all of a sudden, luckily the two were unharmed but the assassin is not finished yet. Tohka changed in her Astral dress and prepared a stance as soon as she summoned her Angel. A battle between the AST assassin and Tohka started.

"Hmph, Princess huh"

"What do you want from Shido?"

"I was simply sent to kill him"

"I won't let that happen so easily"

The fight between the two resumed but unlike any other AST members, Elude matched Tohka's power in a Solo fight without breaking a sweat. A few minutes has passed and their battle damaged a few buildings and other city properties. Both of their swords clashed and in a strike, Elude caught Tohka off guard and knocked her down in an instant. As she was about to raise her sword to deliver a final blow, the atmosphere begun to become colder and the Elude's blade was slowly devoured by the cold ice the surrounded them.

"T-This ice, that means that Spirit is here"

"S-Shido, What's with this ice? It's freezing my feet"

"…..?"

Both Elude and Tohka's bodies were unable to move due to the ice. The AST assassin struggled even more but it only froze her every time she struggles. In the middle of a frozen fight, a soft hum caught the attention of the three, the small voice bounced everywhere and made it impossible to pinpoint the source. Shido started at the assassin whose lips begun to shake while she uneasily looked everywhere at once. The blade that Elude was holding shattered into small pieces and her wiring suit begun to be damaged as well. Her weapon was destroyed so she has no choice but to retreat.

"Tsk, It can't be helped. Of all the times and this happened"

Elude used jet propulsions to fly away from the scene as her face is filled with failure. The icy mist lifted as soon as the AST retreated back with her failed mission. Shido heard footsteps coming closer from a dark alley, he couldn't believe on what he saw. A familiar face stared at him with such cold eyes. Shido yelled at the top of his lungs as soon as she saw Yoshino.

"Yoshino? Are you the one that did this?"

The Spirit didn't reply to Shido's words, instead she turned her back and begun to take step but was stop again when Shido shouted again. She turned her back and gave a cold glare towards Shido.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

The Spirit frowned a bit before giving a "hmph" as a response. It appears Yoshino has no intention of answering any of those questions. She released a bug sigh before raising her hand. Cold wind of ice surrounded her and in an instant, the Spirit disappeared from Shido and Tohka's sight. Both of them were left dumbfounded but Shido was mostly confused. Shido thought why would she save them if she's treating them as an enemy. Meanwhile, in a quiet spot up in a building, Yoshino leaned against the grails and felt the breeze of the wind touched her cheek. The ambience was cut off when a certain Spirit appeared behind her.

"You don't have to worry about that Ratatoskr traitor, I took care of him"

"Ah, So you swallowed him in your shadows just like any other people"

"You really do know me, I saw you saved Shido-san, that's odd of you"

"I couldn't bring myself to hate Shido-san"

"Shido-san will soon realize you're doing this to protect him but today is not the right time"

"Shall we go?"

Kurumi lead the way as the two Spirits stormed away and head back to DEM Industries. Kurumi, as usual looked very happy as usual but Yoshino appeared more serious and less talkative. Back inside the secret company that hunts Spirits and is led by the Spirit Reaper. The two spirits reported back on the mission that Kurumi succeeded which is to eliminate the traitor within Ratatoskr.

"So, How did the mission went Kurumi"

"It's a success, the only question is why Yoshino saved Shido-san?"

The cruel Spirit gently pressed her finger on cheek near her rosy lips which made a crescent smile while she switched her eyes towards Yoshino who returned with an emotionless glare. The Spirit of ice couldn't care less about the situation and the decision to save Shido from an assassination.

"I told you before that I couldn't bring myself to hate Shido-san"

"Is that so? Sooner or later they will suspect on your actions and intentions will be questioned"

"I have accomplished what I needed to do and it's up to them to solve the remaining puzzle"

"Let's just hope Shido-san would find out faster"

The three Spirits switch gazes at one another before Kurumi gave a small smile. Yoshino walked out of the conversation to take care one last business and that is to let Shido solve this on his own. Inside Fraxinus, Shido pondered and stared blankly up n the ceiling while recalling the past events and the current one which left a mark on his thought. He asked himself, Yoshino acted as his enemy and now, she saved him for no reason.

"Something doesn't seems right"

"You're right"

Shido was staring blankly that he didn't notice that Kotori entered the room and listened to his murmurs while he stared in the clear ceiling. Shido jumped out after his in commander mode sister spoke so suddenly.

"K-Kotori?"

"We found some information, it turns out Yoshino only killed former DEM employees and Kurumi killed one of our crew"

"Kurumi did?"

"Yeah, she even left a note saying about a puzzle, here read it"

Kotori hand out a crampled paper with a neatly handwriting on it which Kurumi wrote after she shot the young man. Shido carefully scanned the handwriting that indicates a clue to this dilemma.

_I've done my job to kill this traitor who infiltrated Ratatoskr, It's up to you Shido-san to solve the you really want to know why your little friend is doing this you must rethink on everything that has happened. Shido-san let me just say if a person fell for you it's impossible to hate the person that saved you and showed you the bright side of this dark, cruel world._

"Solve the puzzle?"

"Perhaps if we retrace our steps, we might know what is the truth behind this"

(Yoshino, I wish you would tell us on what you're hiding)

Both Kotori and Shido left the room to begun the investigation on the another riddle that Kurumi gave them. Shido is both confused and determined to know the truth behind Yoshino's intentions. Shido thought to himself on why did Yoshino killed those former DEM employees and did she know they were former DEM agents. The one thing that left him a question to him is why did she save him and not saying anything.

* * *

I like on how some fans write an Elsa x Jack Fanfics. I adore on how the two of them are the same with an icy touch. I love it!

(I was busy reading fanifcs that I forgot to post the chapter, I could have posted it last March 24 but I got lost reading Jack and Elsa crossovers.)

**NOTE: Next chapter would be posted after a week, this will be finished with 10 chapters then a new unrelated story/fanfic.**

* * *

**PROTOTYPE:** A new Spirit appeared with a devastating spacequake. The past will come back to Shido and Kotori, 5 years ago when the fire started. The Spirit that turned Kotori into a Spirit and the real culprit who started the fire. His identity has a connection with another Spirit. Why does he despise Shido badly to the point he wants to kill him.

"Not even Kotori and Tohka could match this Spirit's power, after all he's the original Ifreet before his codename changed. As he was about to land a final blow to both of the girls, Yoshino interfered and to their surprise, he hesistated to strike his blade and instead he ran away after the young Spirit glared at him with hateful eyes."


	8. What Hold Backs Darkness

After a failed elimination of the specific target Ituska Shido, the rest of the Alliance devised another plan to destroy Shido at all cost. This time all of them agreed on a very drastic plan, destroy Shido head on. All of them are quite worried after the interference of the Spirit Hermit and Nightmare killing their spy at the same time. After knowing DEM as a dangerous company, the Alliance created a prototype of their war machine, codename: XD-26.

"We have no choice but to use our triumph card, XD-26"

"The completion of the machine is still at 80%, as of now the remaining part that needs to be installed is the 3rd generation territory"

"With more than one Spirit as an enemy, we need more firepower, something DEM had never seen before"

Inside a huge and spacious warehouse, men dressed in dark outfits checked several parts of the unfinished product which is the Alliance's secret weapon. Engineers held wrenches and screws while tying the loose bolts on the lethal machine while the rest checked it carefully to avoid any loose wires and malfunctioning. They estimated that it will take at least twenty four hours to fix and attach the remaining components on XD-26.

Meanwhile in a serene afternoon, The Spirit of Ice rested her back against the old wooden bench and as the wind pass by, her eyes felt relaxation and soon she fell asleep. Inside a deep sleep, an old memory flashed inside her, reminding Yoshino of her grim past. A woman in a white cloak waited for her to regain back her consciousness. Hours passed and Yoshino finally opened back her eyes, unable to remember anything that happened. She turned to her side and spotted a woman whose white cloak covered half of her face.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're back where all Spirit's came from, the other dimension!"

"How? I feel like there's a gap inside my memory, I felt like something bad just happened"

Yoshino never remembered meeting several humans and being captured by DEM since Reaper erased her memory, all she can remember is her identity but not the identity of others. The woman in white is instructed not to let her find out about what happened and let time take care of the rest. She grasped her head as if something hard hit it, Yoshino felt a swirling feeling stirring in her head but she couldn't figure out why.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all, I'll just go now"

"Where are you going?"

"I just made sure you're fine, by the way I restrained your powers so don't worry about anything"

"Restrain my powers?"

She didn't clearly understand what she actually meant by restraining her powers, Yoshino was about to ask her but before she could, the woman in the white cloak swiftly dragged her feet away and returned back to the other world. Yoshino turned a gaze beside her left hand which is a white Rabbit puppet which served as Yoshinon in the present. With all her curiosity, Yoshino picked up the rabbit puppet and read a note attached to its body.

_This a rabbit puppet sent by a certain Spirit who is currently in the human's dimension. He will be your new friend from this day until present and to also serve as a mental support so you would be always calm and not go berserk and destroy anything in your path. He might be a little talkative so bare with him. One more thing, the certain Spirit wanted to tell you that you shouldn't trust anyone especially an organization that relates on Spirits. Till then my Spirit friend and you will meet one day, Have a nice day._

"A friend?"

Yoshino raised the puppet in the sky and smiled on how adorable she think the puppet is so she wore it in her left hand. She shook the puppet in her hand when it suddenly spoke which gave her a little bit of shock reaction.

[Hey~ Hi~ How is it going~]

"Hi….uhm"

[If you're asking for my name, I don't have one]

"Then what would like me to call you?"

[I'm not really good at thinking things especially naming]

"Then what about Yoshinon"

[That sounds nice…Yoshino]

The puppets small arms moved on its own and pointed towards Yoshino. This time she is quite shock on how a puppet could know her name even though they just met a few seconds ago. After learning of the girl's shocked expression Yoshinon held his stomach and rolled a comical laugh which Yoshino responded with a straight face.

[Oh I'm sorry, It just that I haven't fully explained everything]

"How can you talk? How did you know my name?"

[Well it's a bit complicated, You see your powers responded to this puppet body and so it created a second personality which manifested through this puppet]

"So I kind of created you"

[Yes, I'm inside somewhere in your sub consciousness, Nice to meet you by the way]

The white rabbit puppet Yoshinon reached out his arm and gave a grin towards the innocent young Spirit Yoshino. The young girl felt a happy feeling inside her as she smiled towards the puppet while she shook his little arm.

[From this day on I will be your hero]

The memory faded away as white light flashed through her vision. Yoshino woke up with a gasp coming out from her when she woke up from the memory the occurred in her dream. She must have slept for a couple of hours because she needed to stretch her stiffened back for a while. Yoshino turned her sight towards a monstrous humanoid rabbit peacefully sleeping like a dog. The young Spirit tickled his ears to wake him up, the white rabbit moved its ears back and forth and a smile appeared on him.

"Come on Yoshino let's go back, people might see you of you sleep any longer"

The white rabbit opened one of his red glowing eyes when his nap was disturbed. Yoshinon firmly stretch his back and widely open his mouth as he yawned after he was told to wake up. Yoshino reverted back him into his regular rabbit form and carried him to avoid attracting unnecessary attention.

[You know…..after what you did back there, those humans won't surrender until they make sure that Shido-kun is dead]

"I'm worried about Shido-san, Yoshinon you have to spy on the Alliance again and report back on what they're planning"

[You got it~]

The white rabbit Yoshinon saluted using his ordinary rabbit hands before he hopped down and hopped away since he thinks that hopping is much more fun and a form of exercise. The adorable white bunny continued to hopped until he reached a suspicious building that is isolated from the others. Yoshinon switched into his monstrous form or attack form for short and phased through below the ground as he entered in stealth mode.

[Ohyouu~ Look what we have here, a secret weapon]

The rabbit raised its ears as the echoing sounds of footsteps entered the warehouse. A couple of men went to check XD-26 for maintenance, they have no idea that a certain rabbit puppet is spying behind them while listening to their conversations with a grin.

"Is the prototype all set for tomorrow's assault?"

[Assault? Tomorrow?]

"Well, territory is nearly completely installed, I say about 80% finished"

"After the Spirit Hermit interfered, DEM got in the nerves of The Alliance"

"This machine is created to battle Spirits, they spent millions on this one after all"

[Ooohh~ so they're planning to attack Shido-kun with this, they must be desperate]

A wide deadly grin grew on the rabbit's sharp icicle like teethed mouth as he heard their opponent's next step. Yoshinon covered his mouth as he giggled with a wide grin before phasing into the wall while being invisible at the same time. Yoshinon ran away as far as he could and when he made sure it's safe, he contacted Yoshino using a threaded connection similar to a puppeteer controlling and making the puppet speak.

[The humans decided to take desperate measures, tomorrow is their next attempt]

"What are they planning?"

[Well, they're going to use a war machine to eliminate Shido-kun but that machine can be used to combat Spirits, it wouldn't be hard to rip that machine apart]

"Yoshinon, you take care of that machine tomorrow while I deal with the Alliance tomorrow"

[Let me guess, they will never see sunrise again am I right?]

"I had enough of their childish little games, they're getting in the way"

[This would be an interesting finale, the rising action of the show]

"Head back to the company, I'll be waiting there with The Spirit King"

[Roger!]

The rabbit hopped away in joy like a child getting a reward from someone. It's middle of the day or class in Raizen high, the vacant time for students to peacefully eat some lunch with their friends. Out in the hallway, Kurumi looked at Shido and gave him a hand gesture to come close and so he did. Shido trailed the cruel Spirit until they reached the rooftop for a private conversation regarding the current situation. The young man's heart beat faster as he was alone the Spirit who murdered several humans in her presence. Her smile trembled the very strength of Shido's courage.

"Kurumi tell me, what did you meant when you wrote that letter?"

"Ara-ara you have to re think everything Shido-kun, think deeper and try to understand the past events"

"Understand the past events? You know the reason and you wasn't me to find out myself"

"It would be boring if I tell you straightly and besides _she_ would prefer that you need to find the answer yourself"

"Why? Why is Yoshino doing all of this? I can't just stand here and wait for the answer"

"You don't have to, The answers are in front of you all along you just don't realize it"

"You're telling me that I'm being blind and missing something"

"Exactly"

A few seconds before Shido could utter his reply the bell that indicates that lunch is over rang all over the school's premises. Shido was quite disappointed but Kurumi just smiled, the two of them returned to their respective classrooms like any other students did. Tohka noticed that Shido seems to be downed and unfocused while in the middle of the class, concerned and worried, Tohka whispered towards Shido.

"Shido, Shido"

"…?"

"Did something happened?"

"Not much, I'm just trying to think for a while"

"If you're trying to think then you need some space"

(I need Kotori's help with this, it's another puzzle Kurumi made to make us think deeper)

The class ended with Shido thinking until he got lost all day even after he reached his house he never stopped thinking until his head finally gave up. Shido laid in his bed as he stare blankly at the ceiling hoping the answer in front of him would finally appear visible on him. He thought deeply for several minutes as he tried to recall the past events that just happened. First is the murder if former DEM employees, the reason on how did Yoshino survived that kind of explosion, then treating him like a complete enemy and the most unusual is that Yoshino saved him then just leave without saying anything.

"Think, think, What is Kurumi trying to say"

(It's impossible to hate someone that saved you)

(Rethink everything that happened)

"Is she trying to say that Yoshino is doing this to protect me, I shouldn't jump to conclusions"

(The answers are in front of you all along you just don't realize it)

"Does this mean that it's already obvious but I failed to realized even the smallest clue"

([let's just say, all of this started because of you])

"Because of me? The answers are in front of me? Re think everything"

(I have my own reasons Shido-san and I can't tell you yet)

"Reasons?"

(It's because I want to know the truth)

Ah? Could it be that Yoshino is trying to find out about something and she doesn't want me to be in the way, all of this just to stop me from getting involved"

A knock on the door disturbed Shido's out of this world thinking, His imouto Kotori barged right into the door after he didn't responded. Just in time, Shido is not truly sure that his conclusions is 100% correct but it has a possibility so he told Kotori about this.

"It could be a possibility, it might have a connection on the data we got from the company that was murdered"

"There's a connection?"

"Let's go, I'll show you"

Inside Franxinus are the other staff of the ship with other things going on. There, a dark room where three people looked into a bright screened monitor. On the center was Reine, on the left was Kotori and on the right was Shido. Reine clicked on a secret file they just found a few hours ago. Inside those documents are about a Spirit that rampaged and killed hundreds of people in a laboratory, that Spirit was recognized as the Hermit.

"Yoshino's previous records are completely different from the current ones"

All of them knew what Yoshino's Astral dress "El" complete appearance when she came into their world but an old video stated that she had a different form back there. It was the time when she gained and absorbed enormous Spirit energy that her mental state went out of control. Shido himself was shocked when a video showed him when she went on a rampage seven months ago.

"It's as if I'm looking at a completely different person"

"According to these files, this is Yoshino's true nature"

"Shin, all this time Yoshino concealed her true nature with Yoshinon acting as her support but it looks like she has no idea about her true self"

"Heh? What makes you say that Reine-san?"

"It seems that somebody wiped out her memory about this incident, take a look at this"

Reine clicked the second part of the video which took place after the murder and Reaper battling a rampaging Yoshino. The three of them watched the Spirit dropped to her knees and crying while another Spirit touched the side of her head until Yoshino passed out in his arms. Outside, a woman in a white cloak leaned beside a tree while she's conversing with Reaper.

"I have erased her memory about this so she wouldn't suffer and despise the humans"

"Yeah, It would ruin your future plans am I right?"

"I want you to restrain her powers and take her back to the other dimension"

"Don't worry I have prepared something that will help her hold back her power"

"Good, make sure Ratatoskr doesn't find out as well"

"After that he handed out the unconscious Spirit(which wasn't shown and skipped in a chapter) towards the smiling woman while he laid his head down while he went back to the company. The video ended with the woman in the white cloak leaving the range of the camera.

"Who knew that the elusive Spirit Reaper knew Yoshino's past"

"The truth she meant before is that she wants to find out what happened that day since her memory is erased"

"Yes and she doesn't want you to be involve in order to protect you from those other people just like a few days ago"

"It appears we have solved Tokisaki Kurumi's puzzle, Shin all we need now is to confront Yoshino about this"

"But how? We don't even know where Yoshino is"

"You don't have to find her Shido, she'll show up when you tell them the answer, Yoshino is just waiting for your answer before she could say anything else"

Shido clenched his fist as he looked more determined ever, Kotori smiled as he stare upon Shido's flaming determined face. Shido's plan is to dictate her answer tomorrow to Kurumi in hope that all of this would be finished and everything will be back on what used to be. Inside DEM Industries are two Spirits playing chase, the black one is Reaper while the white one is Kurumi. Yoshino sit near them as she watched the two play chess.

"So you gave Shido-san more hint"

"That's right, I know Shido-san already knew the answer by tomorrow"

"So you want me to be there and tell the rest of the story"

"I see you two would confront Itsuka Shido, before you could tell him the truth the Alliance has to be taken care of permanently"

[Ooohh~ Kurumi can't skip school, Reaper-san could be spotted and identified so Yoshino has to take care of it before going to Raizen High]

"I'll make sure all of them disappear in an instant, I don't like to keep people waiting"

Their gave of chess lasted for almost half an hour, several pieces had been eliminated and mostly the pawns are eliminated. The game ended when the black King is cornered by each officials making it a checkmate for Reaper. Kurumi gave an innocent smile as she landed a checkmate.

"Checkmate"

"This is the first time I lost in the game of chess"

"There's a first time for everything"

"This is the first time I've seen this side of you"

The way Reaper said it, she's referring towards Yoshino when she turned his sight towards her. What he meant is that Yoshino was known to be a sweet, kind and innocent Spirit until they saw a darker side of her. This annoyed Yoshino a bit since she doesn't want to be reminded of things such as tragic incidents. Kurumi gave a small giggle as she stand up and patted the Spirit's head.

"Would you stop doing that"

"Don't be so grumpy, I'm just trying to light things up this story is near on its finale after all"

"I guess so but things won't go back to normal since I did a lot of things, I never regretted since I knew this would be the outcome"

"I hope Shido-san would be able to understand the risk you took"

"I have no plan on going back anymore, I have cause enough harm to Shido-san

Tomorrow would be a game of gamble, Will Shido would be able to deliver the finale before he is eliminated by the Alliance's weapon, XD-26. There's a small chance that everything would go back to normal. Yoshino let herself stained in blood to avoid the incident before occur again since she never wanted to hurt anyone anymore again.

* * *

"The Spirit of Storms" FanFic triggered my curiosity. My head says read it while my heart says read League of Legends FanFic instead. I never felt this intrigue before.

Mr. DatWritingBanana you just got my attention. I'll try to read The Spirit of Storms if my Wifi stops getting cut off. You had my curiosity at destruction.


	9. Secrets beyond Expectations

Another normal day for the students of Raizen High, Shido speed walk right into class as it was about to start. Kurumi who sit is near him gave him a smile as if she's telling Shido to relax and everything will be fine. Minutes and hours passed Shido became impatient as the seemingly never ending lecture won't stop until the bell rings to mark the end of class.

"How long will I have to wait?"

"Don't be impatient Shido-san, you'll get your chance to answer later"

"I already knew the answer just like you said, I re think of everything that just happened"

"You're not stupid and foolish at all Shido-san but you have to wait, she's quite busy as we speak"

The ground rumbled and explosions and black smokes appeared everywhere. A lot of people panicked and run away as fast as they can as a reflex to fear. Ice circled and formed a barrier around the building to trap the remaining targets, the boss of each companies. Yoshinon took care of the guards that responded when the Spirit attacked. Killing them easily would be a waste of time so Yoshino talked to them as she froze half of their bodies.

"Y-you're the…..Hermit?!"

"I won't let you hurt Shido-san and anyone ever again"

"N-No….please…. I don't want to die"

"You're prepared to kill somebody but you're afraid to die yourself"

"Even if you kill us, XD-26 has already been activated"

"Then I'll stop it and ripped it in pieces"

"Aahhhh!"

Nothing were heard after their screams, only the sound of ice crawling the flat surface and devouring every single object it touches. The young Spirit looked quite disappointed after seeing a human's downside which is their cowardly nature. Now that she thinks about it, Shido is different since he's prepared to die anytime just to save somebody he just met.

[Let me guess, you're thinking about Shido-san]

"I just remembered when he risked his life just to bring you back to me"

[Shido-kun is quite different from any other human, no wonder that Spirit is impressed]

"Let's go to where Kurumi-san is, class will end in a few minutes"

Yoshino smiled while she caressed her rabbit friend's head which he liked very much. The two walked away from the scene of what seems to be the ruins of a huge building except it's covered in ice. It didn't take long for them to reach Raizen High, Yoshinon carried her all the way which only took a few minutes due to his speed. At the top, Yoshino sat in the railings while facing the door as she waited for the other two to arrive.

"I wonder what will happened afterwards"

[We're talking about Shido-kun here, He won't give up until you come back]

"Things will never return how it used to be, I already stained my hands with blood"

[No matter what happens, Shido-kun could never let go of an old friend]

"He's a brave fool and that's what I liked about him"

The scene where Shido bravely walked into Zadkiel's ice barrier that almost tore him in pieces if it wasn't for his healing ability. Shido kept his promised to return Yoshinon to her no matter what. A few moments later and Kurumi escorted Shido into the rooftop where a certain Spirit has been waiting for them. Yoshino turned her focus towards Shido who clenched his fist and looked determined and nervous at the same time.

"Yoshino, Did you do all of this just so you can find out about your true self and protect me"

"Yes, If I dragged you into this, you'll be hurt again just like before and I don't want to hurt anybody again.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you had a terrible past and you kept it a secret from everybody"

"Everything has its downside Shido-san"

"I know that even people has its downsides but if you just trusted us, you could change everything even its bit by bit"

"I know that Shido-san but that would be your job, you can change people's hearts and that what made you special"

What Yoshino meant is the way Shido honestly and innocently tried to talk Kurumi into stop killing people and just live like a normal person. Back there, Shido was even able to make one of her clones fell for him until the real Kurumi killed her own copy and also the time where he tried to save her by trying to block Kotori's "Camael: Megiddo".

"All I want to is return everything back to normal, If you would just come back to us"

"Shido-san there is no going back, I faced the risk and you did as well when you decided to save Spirits"

"And I'm not stopping, I don't care about what happened you're still the sweet, kind and innocent Yoshino we all know"

"Shido-san I-"

Yoshino jumped down the railing to continue her words but they were cut when a power blast from a far distance hit Yoshino at the left side of her abdomen. Both Shido and Kurumi widened their eyes after the young Spirit was shot, Shido rushed towards her and caught her by the arms. Blood stained her white sundress as she tried to remain conscious.

"Ara, So they kept their weapon somewhere better end that thing"

[Nyahaha, I can't let you have all the fun Kurumi-san]

The Spirit Nightmare and the white rabbit Yoshinon spotted the attacker standing still like a sniper in a far distance. The two of them will take care of the mood killing machine while Shido deal things with Yoshino.

"Yoshon hang in there, I won't let you or anyone die"

"A….ah…..Shido-san, things won't go back on what they used to be"

"Don't say that, I promise that I will bring back on what everything used to be just don't give up on your own life"

"You're always like this…..Shido-san"

The young Spirit lost more blood and Shido was about to let out of all of his tears. A strong wind blew near him and he felt someone just appeared behind him. When he turned his head, a Spirit in an armored black coat wearing a full helmet stood straight behind him. Shido recognized him as the Spirit Reaper that erased Yoshino's memory from that time. The silent Spirit walked closer and bend his kneed near Shido.

"Y-you're the Spirit that erased Yoshino's memories"

"I did that to protect her so she wouldn't have to remember such a terrible memory"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was watching everything, I rushed as soon as I saw XD-26 shot her, it took a while since some pesky humans blocked my way"

"Can you do something about this?"

"I can heal her but promised me that you would protect her in my place"

"I always promised myself to save and protect all Spirits"

Reaper gave a heavy sigh as he reached out his hand and placed it at the wounded part of Yoshino's body. A paled white light glowed on his hand and stung Shido's eyes. When he opened his eyes again, the blood disappeared and so does the deep wound. Before he was going to leave, he said something to Shido.

"You're different from any other humans, no wonder Kurumi is interested in you"

"I'm no different from anybody else"

"Your words can change people's hearts and you can pierce through the darkest of hearts"

His voice faded away as a thick black wind engulfed him and teleported him away from the scene. As Yoshinon and Kurumi came back from defeating the machine, they didn't notice that Reaper was there a while ago. Yoshino is still unconscious but she's fine now and all he needs to do is bring her back to Fraxinus.

"Ara, so it only took a few hits, what a disappointment"

[But it was fun, I enjoyed the fight and this will be my last]

"Why is that?"

[Everything returned to normal and it's time for return as a puppet as well]

"Shido-san now that everything is done, you better take care of her, we'll be watching you"

"I will, Yoshinon let's go back"

Just like always Kurumi left a smile before she jumped down the school and disappeared from sight. Yoshinon carried Yoshino back to Ratatoskr along with Shido. The young spirit peacefully slept in a room with Yoshinon guarding her while Shido and Kotori discuss about this.

"You know Shido, you really did it this time"

"All I did is said everything my hear wanted to say"

"You really return things back to normal"

"I want to talk to Yoshino when she wakes up, I want to ask her about something"

"Is it regarding on what you saw on the video?"

"I want to confirm is she's well aware of her true nature"

The four corners of the room is filled with the cold air from the air conditioner. Yoshinon resumed to his small rabbit form for bigger space and more easy movements. The young Spirit slowly opened her eyes and turned to a small rabbit watching her.

"Yoshinon?"

[Shido-kun and I brought you back here]

"So it's all over huh? It's feels odd though"

[Shido-kun fulfilled her promise to turn back everything to normal]

"He…..really did it this time, What about the others"

[Kurumi-chan and Reaper-kun will still be watching us, don't worry they won't cause any more trouble]

"I see"

The two turned their attention towards Shido who just entered the room to check on her. Shido felt a little awkward, thinking he might have cut between two people's conversation. Yoshino gave a small gentle smile towards Shido which eased him a bit.

"Yoshino, Do you know about a Spirit wearing a black outfit and a helmet"

"Yes, we already met some time ago before I met you Shido-san"

"I see, no wonder he referred to you casually"

"Just like you, he saved me as well before"

"Are you aware of what you did a few months ago?"

"It's very vague, I can remember something about him saying something but I can't remember"

The young Spirit held her head as she tried to recall the few scenes before the tragic incident happened. She can barely remember since her memory was erased but her heart could never forget.

"You don't have to force yourself"

"Shido-san, What happened right after I passed out, How come my wounds disappeared"

"Well, that black Spirit appeared all of a sudden and healed your wounds then he made me promised to watch over you and the other Spirits"

"He may look like a bad person but of you get to know him, he's actually a gentle person"

Shido patted Yoshino's head as he smile which made her blushed a bit. Yoshinon cut in between the two by jumping into Shido's face and making him fall down the floor. The small white rabbit scratched his face and the young Spirit giggled as she see the two having fun. Inside DEM Industries, Reaper played another round of chess with Kurumi while the two of them have a little chat.

"Time flies so fast doesn't it Mr. reaper"

"I'm pretty sure Itsuka Shido would be able to handle a few Spirits even the deadliest oned on the inside"

"Just admit that you're already miss that young Spirit, you treated her as if she was your child"

"…..!"

"Ara, Did I hit you right in the nerve?"

"No"

While discussing some matters, the two of them never lost focus on their game of chess. Each turn a piece has been remove until Reaper gained an advantage and used it to corner the white King.

"Checkmate"

"You did all of this to protect her, Am I right?"

"Some of it"

"What else are you hiding?"

"My own personal matters that I have no intention of telling you"

Kurumi stood up while holding the Black King and the White queen on her hand. She tilted the two pieces a bit which annoyed Reaper knowing she's trying to imply something. The bored King stood up but Kurumi stopped him since she's not done talking.

"May I ask you something, Is it possible for two different Spirits to create a different Spirit"

"What are you talking about, Spirits can't reproduce like humans"

"But what about your case? You're the only Spirit to have a _child_"

"You're know it didn't you but…..my daughter disappeared five years ago when the fire started"

"See, you really do have secrets"

Reaper brought out a small pendant containing two pictures inside which he immediately closed after he opened it. Kurumi followed him in going out for a little walk. All of their stories ended here. Perhaps one day when all of this is completely over then all of them can relax and release the truth.

* * *

**NOTE**: Chapter 10 will be the last chapter, It would be just the afterword on what happened afterwards a few days later. No action just an ordinary day for Itsuka Shido. This will be the last part and after this I will make a new Date A Live Story , something about the fire five years ago. I don't know, my weird daydreaming.


	10. Finale

Even though a lot of things happened and some mistakes have been made, it didn't stop everybody to walk forward and go on. A few days has passed and everybody were cheerful as ever but some matters needed to be clean up. After what just happened, DEM cleaned up the ruins and the destroyed killing machine and on that day, nobody suspected a thing or existence of something unbelievable. Yoshino stared in the sky as she let the wind passed by.

" It's over…..right?"

[Not exactly but some things are best unspoken]

"It's better that Shido-san and the others doesn't know"

[They'll find out about it someday, on the right moment]

"Yeah"

The clouds moved slowly but the day moved faster, Yoshino thought on how things fly by like it was yesterday. She remembered everything while she walked into her newly found home. Shido and Tohka might be waiting for her so she better get moving.

"There you are, Where have you been?"

"I was just taking a walk"

[Why are you so impatient Shido-kun, we were only gone for a few minutes]

"Uhm…well, Kotori wants to talk to you about something"

"I see"

The young Spirit nodded her head as she passed by Shido who seemed a bit stiff. He felt like there was a serious yet dispassionate tone when Yoshino spoke. The white rabbit puppet Yoshinon grinned and covered his mouth as he softly giggled knowing that there's something else bothering the young Spirit. Yoshino gave a sharp glare and with that the puppet ceased his laughing and kept quiet the whole time.

"Shido-san said you want to talk about something"

"It would be better if I asked the person itself"

"…."

The young Spirit sensed that it something regarding her but Yoshino hopes that Ratatoskr doesn't find out who she really is and her connection to a certain accident. The two sat in a chair as Kotori's interrogation begun.

"I'm not fully positive yet but…..Yoshino, when did you arrive in this place?"

"Around a few years ago, I don't really remember"

[Why are you asking this Kotori-chan?]

"Well….According to your previous records, no one is entirely sure if you even came from the other dimension like any other Spirits"

"I'm not sure myself either, if you need anything else ask me anytime"

The young Spirit slightly frowned as her instincts detect suspicion towards the young commander but since Kotori is with Ratatoskr, she can't help to distrust her because of what the organization marked on her. Yoshino headed straight back to her room in the apartment that's specially made for Spirits. The young Spirit laid in her bed and slowly surrendered her eyes to relax a bit.

"I'm…sorry"

A nightmare struck on her and she begun to see images of a street burning and people running scared, fearing from the fire. Tears dropped her cheeks as fire the fire begun to rage more violently the more she cry. Yoshino saw the vague image of a small girl crying in the middle of the streets while the fire devoured everything.

"Mama"

Had enough of this nightmare, the young Spirit woke up in sweat and deep shock from her nightmare. Some bad dreams are based on inner fear which may be fire since all she see is everything burning.

"I keep having nightmares of people dying"

[Well, Nightmares are representation of one's fear after all]

"Since when did you learn to talk like that"

[I was practicing on my reading skills]

Rubbing her head, the young Spirit went out of her room but as she opened her door, Shido was about to knock and felt awkward at the situation. It became even more awkward when Yoshino stared and Shido's head went blank and have no idea what to say so she asked first.

"Shido-san?"

"I…uh…Are you alright?"

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden?"

"No…..What I meant is that do you want to talk about something?"

"I have nothing else to say, Why are you really here Shido-san?"

"Why don't you go with us on the newly opened ice cream shop?"

Yoshino sighed for a bit before smiling again and giggling a bit which made Shido felt awkward again. She looked directly into him and gave him a short and simple answer.

"Sure"

"Let's go then"

"You know, you could have just said it directly"

"Uhm…well, I forgot"

[Moouuu, Shido-kun you're such a fool]

Shido was pinned by the white rabbit's words to him but it's not unusual since Yoshinon teases about everyone except Kotori. The last time he teased Kotori is that she strangled him, threw him in the washing machine and begun spinning for the past few minutes. Yoshino covered her mouth as she gasped and sacredly gaze at Kotori's burning anger. Inside DEM Industries are the two Spirit, Kurumi and Reaper playing another round of chess while they talk to each other.

"Is the cleanup finish?"

"It's all done so you don't have to worry about anything"

"I would only worry if people find out about the existence of Spirits"

"You could just alter their memories like you always do"

"I stopped doing that because of the mistake I made"

"People made mistakes but it didn't stop them from trying"

Kurumi played as white while Reaper played as the black. The two remained focus while playing chess and talking to each other at the same time. After several moves, Reaper gained an advantage as he begun to corner the white king into the center where several official blocked the way.

"Checkmate"

"I guess you won this time, Now were tied"

"It's a strategy based game after all"

"Why don't we have a little ice cream, I heard they opened a new ice cream shop downtown"

"I'll accept your offer since I'm in the mood"

A smile appeared on Kurumi as she tightly grasped his arm and wrinkled his sleeve then he pulled him away out of his office. As she dragged him while trying to regain balance, Kurumi stopped all of a sudden and let go of his hand.

"We're here"

"So this is the newly opened shop"

"So, What do you want to order?"

"Chocolate sundae but I prefer to eat it outside"

"Okay then"

Kurumi approached the store clerk and stated her order which is vanilla ice cream with nuts and Reaper's order. The chime clanged as the two exited the door and sat in a nearby café. Shido, Tohka and Yoshino was spotted by Kurumi as she was about to eat her ice cream. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips but Reaper ignored the fact the Shido and the others are close by, instead he focused on his ice cream.

"Waaa! Shido this is so sweet"

"It's….very sweet"

"I heard that make sweet ice creams"

[Nyahahaha, Don't eat too fast Tohka-chan or you might get brainfreeze]

"Did you say something?"

Tohka can barely here the Rabbit speak since she's too busy eating very fast. Her head felt a squeezing feeling which Yoshinon described as the result of eating ice cream too fast which causes brainfreeze. The gluttonous girl sobbed a bit as she continued to hold her head. Yoshino and Shido looked at each other before laughing at Tohka who didn't listen to the rabbit's advise.

**THE END**

* * *

**NOTE**: I was planning on publishing a FanFic, the one with the protoype story but my gut tells me it will be lame and stupid. Shido and Kotori will be 60% in the story. Till then, I will wait till the universe gives me a sign.

SEE YOU LATER GUYS!


End file.
